STORY ABOUT FanXing
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Gara-gara Wendy yang masih single jadilah dia di bully sama Kris dan kawan-kawan apalagi kan si Wendy belum bisa move on dari Hoseok tsk ,dan Yixing cuman bisa angkat tangan apalagi Kris cowoknya ini jahilnya ikutan Sehun dan Taehyung. Kray fiction with EXO , Wendy Red Velvet and BTS! Review yah cyiin...
1. Chapter 1

**Present by,**

**.**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**Missing you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing tersenyum geli melihat Yifan yang melahap makanannya dengan semangat. Yifan yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Yixing bertanya.

"Kenapa ngeliatnya gitu banget sih?" Tanya Yifan, Yixing menggeleng pelan lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Nggak sih, cuman kamu lahap banget. Emang gak pernah dikasih makan yah?" Jawaban Yixing membuat bibir tipis Yifan manyun.

"Yah bukan gitu yang, dikasih makan disana tapi kan masakan kamu sama maid itu beda," Sahut Yifan yang membuat Yixing mengangguk namun masih menyisipkan tatapan geli.

"Selesai! Terima kasih makanannya Yixing sayang," Seru Yifan senang .

"Sama-sama Sayang, kamu istirahat dulu sana ntar aku nyusul selesai nyuci piring sama beresin dapur," Yifan masih terdiam sambil menatap Yixing.

"Perlu dibantu?" Yixing menggeleng.

"Nggak usah , ntar piring sama gelasku malah pecah," Tolak Yixing diisi sindiran kembali membuat Yifan manyun. Sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Yixing, Ia pergi menuju kamar.

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Yifan. Dengan telaten ia membereskan perkakas dapur yang kotor lalu mencucinya. Setelah ia melap tangannya yang basah ia bergegas menghampiri Yifan yang tengah menonton acara music dikamarnya.

Melihat Yixing yang kini duduk disampingnya , Yifan mengganti posisinya menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha Yixing dan dengan reflex Yixing mengusap sayang surai pirang itu. Yifan memejamkan matanya , menikmati tiap belaian Yixing dikepalanya. Bagaimana tangan halus yang berjemari lentik itu mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Ngantuk yang?" Tanya Yixing , Yifan menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak yang, cuman sedikit capek. Korea sama China jauh juga," Yixing tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pelan hidung mancung kebanggan Yifan.

"Lagian sudah aku bilang ntar aku aja yang ke China kamunya ngotot pengen kesini,"

"Kan bosen yang di China, mending kesini datengin kamu daripada aku ke Kanada,"

"Yahh mana tau di Kanada banyak yang bening," Celetuk Yixing yang membuahkan gelitikan pelan dipinggangnya, tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar Yifan yang menggelitikinya suara tawapun menggema dikamar mungil itu.

"Hayoo… Ngomong gitu terus, biarin aja kamu kehabisan suara ketawa mulu," Ujar Yifan membuat pemuda manis berdimple itu terengah-engah.

"Iya Yifan! Please berenti… Ampun deh…" Yifan menghentikan gelitikannya saat melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah.

"Abisan ngomong gitu, emang banyak yang bening tapi kan gak sebening hati kamu~" Goda Yifan yang membuat rona merah di pipi Yiixng.

"Alahhh… Kamu gombal gembel doang,"

"Tapi cintakan?" Yifan menaik turunkan alis tebalnya menatap Yixing genit , Yixing tertawa lalu memeluk lengan Yifan manja.

"Cinta banget… Belum tentu juga ada bule kayak kamu yang mau sama aku," Ucapan Yixing lantas membuat Yifan menatapnya tajam.

"Ohhh… Ada rencana buat cari yang baru nih?" Tanya Yifan, kedua alis tebalnya mengerut.

"Yahh kan itung-itung nemenin disini kalau kamu lagi di China," Jawab Yixing dengan nada sing a song dan Yifan langsung meniup leher Yixing yang sensitive , meniupnya tanpa ampun walau Yixing berusaha menyingkirkan wajah Yifan dari lehernya.

"Yifan! Ya tuhan hahaha ampun Fan akkh geli yang!" Jerit Yixing yang membuat Yifan menghentikan aksinya. Dengan nafas memburu , Yixing memperbaiki duduknya diatas sofa.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam,"

"Aku kan nggak macam-macam yang cuman satu macam aja,"

"Mau lagi?" Tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak yang, ya ampun galak banget sih," Sunggut Yixing yang membuat Yifan mendelik kesal.

"Makanya jangan kaya gitu, Awas aja kalau sampe aku tau kamu macam-macam disini, seminggu kamu nggak bakal bisa keluar kamar," Ancam Yifan yang membuat Yixing melotot.

"Dasar mesum! Apaan coba ngancem gitu,"

"Ya biar kamu takut yang, atau sekalian aku pinjam mainan punya Luhan ya?"

"YIFAN!" Jerit Yixing sambil memukuli lengan Yifan yang berotot sedangkan Yifan tertawa geli.

"Makanya yang, pikirin dulu bener-bener kalau mau selingkuh,"

"Kayak yang ngomong nggak aja," Ujarnya sinis yang mebuat Yifan tersenyum, diraihnya wajah manis Yixing untuk bertatap wajah dengannya.

"Sayang, dimataku tuh cuman ada kamu. Diluar sana emang banyak yang indah selain kamu tapi dimataku Cuma kamu yang paling indah," Yifan mengucapkannya dengan menatap sayang Yixing.

"Aku nggak peduli kalau kamu mau bilang aku gombal tapi yang aku ucapin ini tulus dari hatiku," Sambungnya lagi yang membuat Yixing langsung memeluk Yifan erat.

"Maafin aku yah yang, aku tadi bercanda doang. Dimataku juga Cuma ada kamu," Kata Yixing yang membuat Yifan tersenyum lebar,sembari membalas pelukan Yixing. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu menatap sayang bola mata coklat Yixing.

"Asal kita saling percaya aja. Berhubung kita pacaran jarak jauh, aku sih pengennya pindah kesini tapi pak tua itu malah ngancem bakal gak kasih ijin ketemu kamu sampe lulus. Bayangin aja yang, hidupku nggak ketemu sama kamu?" Ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Dasar hiperbolis," Cibir Yixing. Yifan yang melihat Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya langsung mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir tebal itu. Yixing perlahan menutup kedua matanya , menikmati lumatan lembut bibir Yifan lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yifan, Yifan pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yixing mengangkat kepangkuannya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Perlahan Yixing melepas tautan itu hingga benang tipis saliva terlihat menjuntai dari kedua bibir mereka. Yifan mendongkak menatap Yixing yang mengambil nafas , Wajah yang memerah membuat Yixing terlihat menggoda dimatanya.

"Yang, sudah sebulan nih nganggur," Bisiknya , Yixing yang mengerti mengangguk pelan, membuat Yifan langsung menggendong Yixing lalu membawanya keatas ranjang.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Haiiii fams, jumpa lagi dengan gue orang paling ketjehhhh sedunia *Hueeek*

Hehehe maaf yaaa baru muncul sekarang dan malah bawa fict pendek begini terus belom ngelanjutin fict yang lain, aku lagi gak mood bbrp bulan ini entah mengapa~

Ohh iya, kemarin teman ku nitip fict rate M tapiiiiii pairingnya anak Bangtan Boys, kira-kira ada yang suka BTS gak? Pen publish tapi takut gak ada yang suka, kalo suka jan lupa tulis di kotak review… Betewe nih, happy new year 2015 yahhh *telattttt*

With Love,

Chaca Woo


	2. Chapter 2

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris Wu, pemuda tampan yang tingginya nyaingin tiang listrik tempat biasa dia nyandar , lagi mojok dibawah pohon akasia. Duduk selonjoran sambil ngemut permen lolipop rasa strawberry, matanya gak lepas dari lapangan basket yang dijadiin tempat latihan dance sama anak klub dance.

Matanya gak berkedip dari cowok manis yang punya dimple tiap dia senyum , yang lagi battle dance sama temannya yang kulitnya rada coklat beda banget sama cowok yang dilihat Kris.

Kulitnya putih, mulus tanpa noda sedikitpun. Yahh... kagak tau ada monelnya atau nggak, Kris kan belum liat sepenuhnya waksss.

**KRIS POV**

Gue duduk selonjoran sambil nungguin Chanyeol yang lagi di panggil KepSek, entah urusan apa gue gak peduli.

Sekarang gue dari tadi merhatiin Yixing, cowok yang dari tadi gue liatin ngedance bareng sama temennya yang sering dipanggil Kamjong, gak tau kenapa mungkin karna kulitnya rada itam? Oke, abaikan.

Sekarang si Yixing lagi istirahat sambil neguk air mineral dari botol minumnya, sumpeeeh tuh cara dia minum menggoda iman, air yang netes dilehernya beuhhhh, goda banget brayyy!

"Woy! Ngelamun jorok aja lu, iler nohhh netes," Seruan suara bass chanyeol yang sebelas duabelas sama gue terdengar. Gue Cuma ngelirik dia tajam terus balik liatin si Yixing lagi. Si Chanyeol ikutan juga duduk di samping gue.

"Lu liatin sapa sih Kris? Dari tadi gue perhatiin lu ampe kagak ngedip barang sekali," Celetuk si Chanchan, sumpah nih anak ganggu banget sih.

"Ngeliatin anak-anak ngedance di lapangan," Jawab gue singkat. Si Chanchan ngedecak lidah doang , gak puas sama jawaban gue.

"Alahh bohong banget lu, kayak gue baru kenal lu kemarin sore," Chanyeol jawab sambil muterin bola matanya. Gue Cuma ngangkat sudut bibir gue sambil berdiri pengen pulang.

"Yukkk dah pulang, lu lama banget sih. Karatan gue nungguin lu dari tadi," Seru gue, sambil nendang bokong tepos si Chanchan, dia gerutu pelan sambil beranjak nyusul gue yang sudah ninggalin dia dibelakang.

**KRIS POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Yixing atau akrab di panggil Lay , lagi ngerjain tugas sekolah dikamarnya sambil tengkurap diatas karpet tebal dibawah tempat tidurnya. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya kagak dapat jawaban yang sesuai sama pikirannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Demi pipi Xiumin-ge yang makin gendut... Kenapa engkau ciptakan bahasa inggris?" Rutuk Lay yang menatap nanar buku tugasnya. Diraihnya smartphone bercasing ungu miliknya lalu menelpon seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Hallo? Luhannie-ge?" Pekik Yixing manja.

"Apaan heh? Lu ganggu gue tau nggak," Jawab seseorang yang diketahui bernama Luhan.

"Ya ampun, nyante aja kali jawabnya," Balas Lay lagi.

"Lagian lu juga nelpon disaat gak tepat tau nggak? Pake acara manggil gu Luhannie-ge~ Pasti ada maunya," Tebak Luhan. Si Lay nyengir gaje denger jawaban Luhan, yang pasti Luhan gak bakal bisa liat cengiran si Lay.

"Hahaha... Lu tau aja ge, I need your help," Pinta Lay dengan suara mendayu-dayu.

"Tsk, gak usah sok imut lu. Mau apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil berdecak lidah.

"Gue liat tugas english lu ya, gue gak ngerti sumpah..." Melas Lay

"Gue kan udah beliin lu kamus bahasa inggris lengkap, tapi lu tetep kagak ngerti? Tobat gue, parah banget sih Lay," Sahut Luhan gemas. Lay cuman ketawa gak niat.

'Kampreto!' Batin Lay

"Bantulah temen lu yang lagi susah ini Luhan baby," Pinta Lay manja.

"Najis lu, ya sudah besok gue kasih tapi beliin gue ice cream 3 scoop gede, oke?" Tawar Luhan, senyum Lay memudar mendengar syarat dari Luhan.

"Lu mo ngerampok gue ya ? Sialan lu, ya udah besok deh. Ciaooo..." Jawab Lay sambil matiin telephonenya. Si Lay ketawa ngebayangin reaksi Luhan yang pasti mencak-mencak gara-gara dia matiin langsung telephonenya.

Selesai Lay ngeberesin buku tugas dia yang berserakkan, dia langsung loncat keatas ranjang Queen bednya. Ngerebahin tubuhnya diranjang empuk sambil selimutan. Memejamkan matanya hingga Lay terbawa ke dalam dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, dikelas 3 IPA 1 sudah pada rame, biasalah pada banyak yang belum ngerjain tugas makanya pada pergi pagi buat nyalin punya temennya. Termasuk Lay yang sudah selesai nyalin jawaban Luhan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, Thanks yah Luhannie-ge,"Lay bilang sambil senyum lebar ngeliat Luhan, Luhan cuman muter bolamatanya sudah biasa dirayu sama Lay.

"Lagian lu kok gak pinter-pinter aja sih? Gue udah berapa kali nyuruh lu les aja tapi kagak mau mulu," Sahut Luhan , Lay cuman angkat bahu males nanggapin Luhan. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas , matanya tertuju pada 3 cowok yang lagi ngobrol dan yang punya tinggi ngelebihin tiang di depan kelasnya.

"Ge, kenal mereka?" Tanya Lay nyenggol bahu Luhan. Luhan ngeliat keluar terus mandang Lay lagi.

"Kenal kok, yang punya mata kayak panda itu Tao, yang mukanya kayak gak punya masalah itu Chanyeol nahh yang rambutnya pirang itu Kris," Jelas Luhan. Lay manggut-manggut aja, ntah ngerti apa kagak.

"Kenapa lu nanya? Naksir salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Luhan kepo. Lay cuman nge death glare Luhan.

"Nanya doang gue, salah apa? Maen samber gue naksir lagi," Sahut Lay sewot, Luhan ngakak gaje.

"Elahhh sewot dia, Emang napa sih?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Kepo!

"Kemarin gue liat yang pirang sama yang senyum mulu itu duduk dibawah pohon akasia samping lapangan basket," Jawab Lay.

"Terus?"

"Yah, Cuma pengen tau aja. Soalnya kan jarang ada orang yang duduk dibawah pohon akasia,"

"Alahhhh, ngeles aja lu," Sahut Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris lagi ngobrol bareng temen-temennya, gak sengaja dia noleh ke Lay yang juga lagi ngeliat dia. Kris senyum tipis ke Lay sedangkan Lay langsung buang muka, gak sadar mukanya yang memerah diliat sama si Kris. Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Lay. Tao yang liat muka Kris langsung nyenggol bahu Chanyeol.

"Tumben lu ketawa, biasanya juga muka ditahan kayak orang ngeden," Celetuk Chanyeol. Kris langsung aja noyor jidat Chanyeol sambil natap tajam Tao.

"Masalah buat lo?" Sahut Kris.

"Yaelah, sewot bener orangtua," Ledek Tao ke Kris, Chanyeol ngakak sedangkan Kris masang muka datar aja, padahal dalam hati mesem-mesem.

"Cabut yuk ah," Ajak Tao, Chanyeol udah ngerangkul pundak Tao jalan mau menuju kelas mereka tapi Kris masih aja nyandar ditembok.

"Lu kagak mau ikut kekelas?" Tanya Chanyeol, Kris cuman gelengin kepalanya. Chanyeol ngangkat bahu sambil terus jalan bareng Tao. Kris yang ditinggal hanya tersenyum kecil ngelanjutin mandangin Lay yang bercandaan sama Luhan plus Xiumin yang udah duduk manis didepan meja Luhan dan Lay.

'Manis' Pikir Kris saat melihat Lay yang tertawa karena lelucon yang dibuat Luhan. Puas sudah mandangain Lay, Kris berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa tau kalau Lay ngelirik Kris yang pergi dari depan kelasnya.

Xiumin yang memperhatikan sikap Lay langsung aja nyengir jahil bareng Luhan.

"Lu naksir Kris ya?" Tanya Xiumin mengerling jahil ke Lay, sontak aja wajah Lay langsung memerah terus memukul pelan bahu Xiumin.

"Apaan sih lo bedua, rese deh," Tandas Lay, langsung aja dia buka tas pura-pura nyari barang.

"Lu mau sama dia? Gue denger sih dia suka sama lo," Sahut Xiumin serius. Lay sama Luhan langsung melototin Xiumin.

"Serius lo yang? Sumpah? Wahhh... gak jones lagi ntar lu Lay," Lay yang mendengar ucapan Luhan disampingnya hanya bisa diam. Entah rohnya masih stay ditubuhnya atau hilang kaget mendengar kata-kata Xiumin.

"Iyalah, gue sih tau gosip dikelas gue kaya gitu. Coba aja lo perhatiin si Kris pasti selalu nyuri kesempatan buat ngeliat Lay," Tukas Xiumin. Luhan manggut-manggut terus ngelirik muka Lay yang makin merona merah. Dia ketawa sama Xiumin, jarang banget muka Lay merah kayak gini selain selesai latihan danace atau kena panas matahari yang terik banget.

"Hello Lay! Earth calling you~" Ujar Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Lay. Lay langasung kaget terus menoyor kepala Luhan. Luhan cuman manyun terus ngadu ke Xiumin yang Cuma diketawain.

"Udah ah , stop ngebahas sesuatu yang aneh!" Seru Lay.

"Lu balik gih Xiumin-ge ke kelas lo, tar makin manja aja Luhan sama lo," Lanjut Lay lagi. Xiumin mengangguk terus pergi sambil dadah-dadah ala miss Universe sedangkan Luhan manyun, pacarnya diusir Lay.

"Sialan lo," Gumam Luhan.

"Biarin aja." Jawab Lay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay jalan sendirian diatas trotoar mau menuju rumahnya yang lumayan agak dekat dengan sekolah, 15 menit juga nyampe. Jalan sendirian sambil nendangin krikil.

Sebenernya tadi di diajakin Xiumin sama Luhan jalan , tapi ayolahhh Lay tau banget Luhan pengen Lovey dovey sama Xiumin. Gak mungkin banget dia ganggu acaranya si Luhan yang pengen ngedate bareng pacarnya.

Lay masih aja terus jalan sambil manyun-manyunin bibirnya. Demi apapun Lay gak suka yang namanya sendirian. Dia gak sadar sangking khusyuknya jalan kalau dibelakangnya Kris juga ikutan jalan. Kalau Kris jalan karena mau gak mau harus mau. Intinya dia di tinggal sama Chanyeol dan Tao.

Salah Kris juga sih tadi lama banget di dalam kelas. Langkah Kris yang panjang ngebuat dia makin deket sama Lay yang jalannya pelan banget. Kris yang sadar Lay didepannya sengaja jalan sejajar sama Lay.

"Sendirian aja?" Tanya Kris , suaranya yang ngebass bikin Lay kaget.

"Eh? Seperti yang lu liat, gue emang sendiri," Jawab Lay sambil senyum manis , ngebuat dimple dia keliatan.

"Tumbenan, biasanya bareng sama Luhan," Ujar Kris lagi, nyoba ngajak Lay ngobrol.

"Oh… Luhan lagi jalan sama Xiumin,kencan sih katanya," Lay sudah ngerasa enak ngobrol sama Kris.

Gak terasa , mungkin karena terlalu asyik ngobrol bareng, Lay udah nyampe didepan rumahnya. Niat Lay mau ngajak Kris mampir ditolak halus sama Kris. Gak enak udah sore,katanya.

"Yakin gak mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Lay lagi, Kris ngegeleng sok imut.

"Iya, ntaran aja Xing, udah sore banget ini," Tolak Kris lagi. Lay cuman manggut terus masuk kehalaman rumahnya.

"Yixing!" Panggil Kris. Lay langsung noleh ke Kris. Kris datengin Lay terus ngegenggam tangan Lay. Lay natap Kris bingung tapi gak mungkirin kalau wajahnya merona merah,malu.

"Engg, Apaan Kris?" Tanya Lay gugup. Kris tersenyum kecil terus nunduk merhatiin wajah Lay yang gugup banget.

"Bolehkan gue jadi temen lo? Tapi gak sekedar jadi temen doang. Maksud gue, lebih dekat dari sekedar temen," Ucap Kris akhirnya, walau kalimatnya tadi keputer-puter.

Lay ngegigit bibir bawahnya, matanya muter gak tentu arah ngeliat kemana. Dia cuman bisa ngangguk tanpa suara.

"Jawab dong, gue mau denger lo ngomong bukan ngangguk gaje gitu," Kris ngomong sambil ngedeketin wajahnya ke Lay.

"Iya… Boleh kok," Jawab Lay pelan, sumpaaah malu banget!

Kris tertawa pelan terus ngacak poni Lay yang nutupin sebagian matanya. Lay Cuma protes pelan rambutnya di ubek-ubek Kris. Biasanya kalau Luhan yang gituin, dia langsung ditabok.

"Oke deh. Thanks , gue pulang dulu Xing-Xing," Ujar Kris , dengan cepat dia nyium pipi Lay tepat di dimple si Lay. Lay Cuma diam terpaku sampai bayangan Kris gak keliatan lagi.

Rona merah di pipi Lay ngejalar sampe telinga dan leher dia, Kris sudah bikin Lay melayang jungkir-balik gara-gara ciuman di pipi tadi.

"KRIS SIAL! Lo bikin gue jantungan bego!" Rutuk Lay mencak-mencak sambil masuk rumah.

"Tapi gue suka cara lo Kris," Lirih Lay , seraya menutup pintu kamarnya. Bisa dipastikan Lay bakal susah tidur mikirin si Kris.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

Hayyy, gue balik lagi bawa oneshoot ga jelas kekeke, walau kecewa sih yang baca 82 orang tapi yang review cuman 3 orang tapi thanks dude, gue menghargai kalian *lovelovelove*

Actually, gue jarang buka ffn kalo gak karna ada dikasih link sama temen ato yah lagi post ff. Yah gue sih berharap kalian suka sama ff gue yang ini. Oke? Bye!

SrisLoverz : Hahaha makasiih yah ris lo udah bilang ini ff manis hihi walo pun sebenarnya lagu taeyang itu gak nyambung tp mungkin melodinya yg bikin enak keke kalo untuk cast sih HopeKook padahal aku cinta VHope tapi namanya juga bikinan temen nanti lah gue publish kalo sudah siap mental*?*

Xolovesfinz : Makasih kak Finda udah komen haha untuk enci aku malah gak bisa bikin belom palingan cuman sampe raba-raba aja hihi

Kikykikuk : Makasih kiky, haha aku belom sanggup bikin enci kasian tunggu siap mental..

With Love,

Chaca Woo


	3. Chapter 3

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay Cuma bisa natap datar Kris yang lagi ngutak-ngatik mesin mobilnya sambil duduk diatas trotoar. Sudah tengah malam kayak gini gak bakal ada kendaraan umum yang lewat, palingan Cuma satu dua aja yang lewat dan itu bikin Lay frustasi, sedangkan Kris masih berusaha bikin mobilnya supaya bisa nyala.

"Masih gak bisa di nyalain yang?" Tanya Lay. Dia sudah bosen banget setengah jam nungguin Kris yang gak selesai-selesai.

"Ck, tunggu bentar napa Xing," Jawab Kris jutek. Kris juga capek ngebetulin sana-sini tapi malah gak mau nyala.

"Kan tadi sudah gue bilang kita ke bengkel dulu, servise mobil lo tapi malah kagak mau,"

"Gue kan gak tau Xing kalau bakal kayak gini,"

Lay menghela nafas. Kalau sudah berurusan sama Kris harus gak bawa emosi, maklum aja sih Kris itu keras kepala. Harus pake kepala dingin apalagi Kris bête banget mobilnya gak bisa nyala.

"Harusnya dulu gue lebih sering nongkrong bareng Kai biar tau masalah mesin, kayak gini gue juga yang susah dan repot," Rutuk Kris sambil duduk disamping Lay. Lay nepuk pahanya ngasih isyarat Kris buat rebahan di pahanya. Kris langsung aja rebahin badannya dia. Capek sebenarnya berdiri setengah jam sambil ngutak-ngatik mesin yang gak dia ngerti.

"Makanya kalau dikasih tau tuh nurut Yifan," Kata Lay sambil nyubit hidung mancung Kris.

"Iya bawel…" Gumam Kris pelan aja, nyamanin dirinya di pangkuan Lay. Lay gak berenti ngusap rambut Kris, sesekali terdengar suara lembut Lay yang lagi nyanyi, ngebuang rasa bosannya.

"Kenapa gak kita hubungin Chanyeol aja?" Usul Lay, memecah keheningan. Wajah Kris yang tadi ngadep perut Lay akhirnya berpaling menatap Lay yang masih membelai lembut rambut Kris.

"Gak ah, tuh anak mah sudah molor jam segini," Jawab Kris. Lay ngangguk aja, jujur dia juga sudah ngantuk.

"Gue telephone Luhan ge aja gimana?" Tanya Lay lagi. Kris gelengin kepalanya, Lay natap Kris bingung. 'Nih anak mau pulang apa nggak sih?' Pikir Lay.

"Gak usah, kita tunggu aja dulu yang, ntar kalau gue dapet ilham atau wahyu pasti tuh mobil bisa nyala," Jawab Kris ngawur. Lay ngejitak jidat Kris pelan , Kris Cuma ketawa aja ngeliat wajah Lay yang ngenes plus frustasi. Kris bangkit dari rebahannya, duduk disamping Lay lalu merangkul bahu Lay.

"Ambil hikmahnya aja yang, Kapan lagi kita bisa berdua kayak gini coba yang? Jarangkan?" Kata Kris nyanderin kepala Lay didadanya, tanpa disuruh lagi Lay meluk pinggang Kris. Sebenarnya Lay dari tadi kedinginan, dia cuman pake baju singlet hitam dilapisin cardigan yang tipis beda sama Kris yang memang suka pakai jaket kemana-mana.

"Iya sih, tapi kan gak romantic banget masa dipinggir jalan, trotoar pula, ditambah mobil mogok lagi," Gerutu Lay, Kris nyengir doang. Ngeratin pelukannya ditubuh Lay.

"Lo kedinginan yang?" Tanya Kris. Lay ngangguk aja, Kris mah telat nanyanya.

"Sorry yah, gue bikin kencan kita gagal kayak gini," Gumam Kris. Lay senyum kecil ngasih liat dimplenya yang bikin gemes.

"Gak papa kok yang, pulangnya doang kan troublenya. Overall that's amazing date," Jawab Lay lagi. Kris senyum lebar, beruntung dapetin Lay yang gak banyak nuntun apa-apa ke dia. Walaupun bawel plus cerewet , tapi Kris tau itu buat kebaikan dia juga.

Yah, kayak sekarang ini. Karena dia gak nurutin kata Lay mereka terdampar dipinggir jalan kayak gini, untung aja jalan raya jadi banyak lampu yang nerangin jadi kan gak serem.

Kris ngajak Lay masuk kedalam mobil, udara malam kan gak bagus banget buat kesehatan terlebih Lay yang memang gampang sakit.

Mereka duduk di jok belakang, Kris nurunin sedikit kaca mobilnya, biar bisa nafas dan gak sumpek. Kris ngebawa Lay kedalam pelukannya, nepuk halus punggung Lay sambil ngasih ciuman-ciuman kecil dikepala Lay.

"Lo ngantuk Xing?" Kris nanya ke Lay yang lagi asik nyium aroma tubuh Kris.

"Iya, lo gimana? Ngantuk juga?" Lay nanya Kris balik.

"Gue sih sudah biasa ngalong yang, kalo lo ngantuk tidur aja gih,"

Lay diam aja tapi ngeposisiin dirinya dengan nyaman dipelukkan Kris. Gak nyampe sepuluh menit suara dengkuran halus Lay dan nafas yang teratur terdengar nandain Lay sudah masuk alam mimpi sedangkan Kris ngebelai pipi Lay sambil mandangin wajah Lay yang tenang banget waktu tidur.

"I'm a lucky guy you know? Cuz I got a boy like you," Bisik Kris. Diciumnya sekilas bibir tebal Lay, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

"You know? I love you Zhang Yixing," Ucap Kris disertai senyuman sebelum ia ikut menyusul Lay kea lam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Haha, gimana? Keju banget yah alias cheesy? Sedikit banyak diambil sama pengalaman pribadi sih tehehehe… Sebenarnya agak males buat bikin ff lagi, tapi yah gue mikir juga, kadang gue kalo lagi bête gak ada bacaan terlebih KrAy tuh suka jengkel apalagi kalo udah bikin ff terus yang komen sedikit padahal yang baca puluhan, kan nyebelin tuh tapi ya udah sih nyantai aja toh ada yang baca syukur ada yang komen pun alhamdullilah *curcol* Oh iya, buat yang mau kenal gue lebih dekat*helloooow* bisa liat di profile sosmed gue, tenang aja gue orangnya welcome kok, gak gigit kayak Kris nyahaha

Big thanks untuk kalian yang udah review+follow+fav + baca ff yang gak seberapa ini hihihi

Minace91 : Hahaha, gue gak begitu bisa bikin bahasa formal, apalagi komedi yah jadi pakai bhsa sehari-hari aja biar berasa nyata hihi makasih udah review

sris loverz : Emang tuh kak, sok imut tapi gak cocok hihi makasih yah kak ini juga berkat review dari kk dan yang lainnya. Gue emang sengaja bikin bahasa yg sama kayak mom cocopinky hihi, ff dia mah semua keren banget kak,nyesel deh gak kenal sama mom coco, kadang yang gak ada dalam pikiran tuh di bikin sama mom tapi sayang mom udah tobat hehe pdhl kangen banget sama ff dia yang simple tapi seru hihi, review terus yah kak makasih *bighug*

xolovesfinz : Iya kak fin, review terus loh yah kalo nggak aku males bikin lanjutannya hihi. Si Icing mah malu2 tapi mau keke, kalo masalah naik rate gue harus belajar dulu kak hihi Makasih udah review kak *kasihkoloryifan*

Misaki Yumi : Hay, Misaki atau Yumi hihi makasih udah suka dan review yah ^^

HamsterXiumin : Namanya juga Kris pasti lah minta jatah hihi, ini bukan kilas balik sih kak semacam kayak kumpulan oneshoot/drabble berbagai rasa*?* soalnya gue males bikin chapter jadi yah bikin begini aja hehe makasih yah udah review ^^

With Love,

Chaca Woo


	4. Chapter 4

**Present by,**

**.**

**.**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**Jelly?**

**.**

**.**

Kris menatap tajam Lay yang sedang menari dengan indahnya bersama Wendy, salah satu adik kelas mereka yang mengambil eskul dance. Kris kesal ngelihat Lay yang terlihat senang menari sama Wendy, padahal kan ada Kai atau Hoseok yang dari tadi cuman battle dance berdua. Kris lebih milih Lay dansa sama dua cacing kepanasan itu daripada Wendy,duhh...

Alunan lagu Top Of The World berakhir , Lay dan Wendy pun tersenyum bersamaan saat mereka mengakhiri gerakan dansa itu dengan sempurna.

"Wuahhh, Lo makin hebat Wen! Minggu depan pas lomba gue rasa kita bakal bisa menang nih," Ujar Lay sambil mengacak pelan rambut panjang Wendy, yang dibalas gerutuan empunya.

"Ishh, jangan diberantakin kak Lay! Iya dong, siapa dulu gurunya kalo bukan kak Lay," Jawab Wendy yang membuahkan kekehan kecil dari bibir Lay. Kris yang melihatnya makin mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, Duhh… Pacarnya ini suka banget sih bikin Kris sebel.

"Kak, samperin deh tuh Kak Kris kayaknya dia cemburu hihi aku duluan yah kak," Wendy menunjuk kearah Kris lalu melambai pada Lay seraya membereskan peralatannya. Lay menghela nafas lalu menggeleng pelan melihat wajah Kris yang ditekuk , Lay melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pacarnya yang lagi ngambek itu.

"Gak usah sok imut, gak ada kena-kenanya yang," Kata Lay, Kris melirik Lay jutek lalu membuang wajahnya, males liat wajah Lay yang keringetan itu bikin dia pengen cium Lay kan jadinya.

"Bodo ah, sana sama Wendy aja. Gak usah tegur-tegur gue," Jawabnya jutek, Lay cuman ketawa aja Ia melap keringatnya lalu meminum air yang memang sudah disediakan Kris.

"Duhh yang lagi ngambek, makin jelek deh hahaha," Ejek Lay yang negbuat Kris langsung melempar tatapan tajam.

"Ya udah kalo jelek, cari aja yang lain sana. Nohhh, Wendy cantik," Nada sinis itu makin membuat Lay ketawa keras, ngeliat wajah Kris yang kusut kayak cucian gak disetrika itu bikin Lay langsung ngerangkul tangan Kris manja.

"Tapi aku kan sukanya sama Kris Wu gimana dong? Hati gue udah taken sama dia…" Sahut Lay dengan suara manja yang membuahkan senyum kecil di bibir Kris tapi langsung merengut lagi, ceritanya masih ngambek.

"Helehh, boong doang… Kalo udah taken tapi kok masih kecentilan sama yang lain?" Lay memutar bolamatanya, kalau sudah cemburu susah banget berentinya.

"Bukan kecentilan Kris sayang… Gue kan minggu depan lombanya sama Wendy, lagian dia kan sepupu gue sendiri. Gimana sih?" Gerutu Lay akhirnya, Kris memang gak bisa lama-lama ngambeknya sama Lay dan akhirnya dia natap Lay sambil nyubit kedua pipi Lay yang agak tembem.

"Iya-iya bawel! Habisan aku dicuekin mulu dari tadi, kan karatan nungguin disini yang," Kris melepaskan cubitannya saat melihat wajah Lay yang sudah memerah.

"Yah sapa suruh? Tadi kan gue udah bilang kalau lo gak usah nungguin gue, lagian tadi Tao ngajak lo main ke game center kan?" Tanya Lay yang diangguki Kris.

"Iya sih, tapi kan gue pengen pulang sama lo yang. Kan udah hampir tiga hari kita gak bareng gara-gara lo sibuk sama dance dan gue yang sibuk sama lomba basket nanti, wajar dong gue pengen ngabisin waktu sama pacar gue," Ucapan Kris membuat senyum berdimple Lay terlihat, Ia mengangguk senang lalu ngelirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah hampir sore nih, pulang yuk yang," Kris ikutan ngeliat jam tangannya lalu mengangguk, Ia menunggu Lay yang masih membereskan barangnya lalu mereka beriringan menghampiri Kai dan Hoseok juga yang lainnya , yang lagi beresin barang mereka mau pulang.

"Hoseok, kuncinya tar lo aja yang bawa. Kita duluan yah," Ujar Lay yang di jawab acungan jempol sama Hoseok.

"Hati-hati Lay, jangan mau dimakan sama naga galak ingat besok kita praktek penjas," Goda Kai yang membuat Kris langsung melempar Kai dengan botol plastic yang sayangnya gak kena.

"Sialan lo Kai!" Maki Kris, Lay cuman ketawa ngeliat Kris yang manyun.

"Iya tuh Lay, Kalau macam-macam tabok aja," Tambah Hoseok yang ngebuat Kris hampir ngelempar sepatunya tapi ditahan Lay.

"Awas ya lo Seok, gue kasih tau Taehyung sama Sehun gak bisa jalan lo bedua seminggu nanti," Ancam Kris seraya berlalu nggak peduli wajah Hoseok sama Kai yang pucat, Lay malah ngakak ngeliat wajah sohibnya.

"KAMPRET LO KRIS!" Teriak Hoseok dan Kai yang membuat Kris ketawa keras.

**.**

Mereka berdua , Kris dan Lay lagi jalan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing. Bersyukur aja sih arah rumah mereka searah dan gak begitu jauh dari sekolah jadi lumayan manfaatin waktu yang singkat berdua.

"Besok bisa keluar yang?" Tanya Kris ke Lay yang lagi asik gigitin sendok ice cream. Lay noleh kearah Kris mikir bentar.

"Kayaknya bisa deh, emang mau kemana yang?" Lay balik nanya ke Kris, muka Kris udah gemes banget ngeliat Lay yang nahan sendok ice cream dibibirnya, bikin dia pengen cium tuh bibir.

"Biasa lah yang, satnite duhh," Jawab Kris, Lay cuman manggut aja dengerin Kris. Gak terasa mereka sudah nyampe depan rumah Lay.

"Ya udah besok aku jemput jam 7 malam yah, masuk gih sana," Ujar Kris, Lay senyum manis dan langsung ngecup pipi Kris yang ngebuat Kris kaget gak nyangka Lay bakal nyium dia apalagi ditempat terbuka gini.

"Oke deh. Bye bye sayang, hati-hati dijalan. Aku tunggu jam 7 besok malam yah…" Lay melambaikan tangannya ganjen, dan langsung masuk meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam membatu. Selang sedetik senyum mengembang di bibir Kris.

"Ckck, pacar gue makin berani aja," Gumam Kris lalu kembali berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Gimana? Jelek yah? Kalau jelek memang, soalnya bikinnya pas lagi gak mood. Awalnya mood sih tp grgr boyfie lgsg bête,Tsk. Maaaaaf banget kalo ini pendek,gue udah keburu sebel sih…

Ohhh ya, jangan lupa review yah. Makasih

SodariBangYifan : Hahahaha, akhirnya lo review juga bang, Iya tumbenan nih gue suka yang manis2… Mungkin efek grgr lagi jatuh cinta sama abang J-hope wkwkwk. Yeee, lu tega banget sama Kai dial oh unyu cuman beda kulitnya aja agak item hahaha

Guest : Hahaha, iya sama-sama makasih juga udah review, emang susah cari epep KrAy kalo gak tau authornya pasti susah buat baca epepnya kekeke

Kak Finda : Hahahaha, dibalik kesongongan yifan ada hikmahnya juga kak. Makasih udh review kak.

Minace91 : Hahaha iya makasih udah review, memang tuh harus sabar2 ngadepin yifan keke


	5. Chapter 5

**Present By,**

**.**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

Wendy hanya menatap malas dua pemuda yang dari tadi asyik bermesraan tanpa peduli bahwa masih ada banyak orang di ruangan ini bersama mereka. Ia lalu menatap ke arah samping kanan dan kembali di suguhi pemandangan jengah dimana Taehyung yang mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi chubby Hoseok.

"Dohh, bisa gak sih nanti dulu mesraanya? Gak malu diliat banyak orang?" Tegur Wendy, Kris dengan wajah senggaknya menatap jahil Wendy.

"Yahh gak bisa lah, kan kalau sudah punya pacar pengenya mesraan terus… Iya kan sayang?" Ujar Kris yang hanya dijawab gelengan maklum Yixing.

"Lagian juga kemarin kenapa lo nolak Yuta? Kan lumayan wajahnya rada imut," Sahut Yixing, Wendy cuman mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Males kak, mending sendiri aja dulu," Jawab Wendy.

"Jones sih emang gitu ngejawabnya hahaha," Timpal Sehun yang dihadiahi deathglare dari Wendy, Kai menatap bingung pacarnya yang masih saja ngeledekin Wendy.

"Ehh, emang jones tuh apaan sih?" Tanya Kai dengan polos yang ngebuat Sehun gak tahan buat nyium si dancer ini.

"Lo gak tau Kai? Wahhh parah pacar lo Hun, Jones tuh artinya Jomblo ngenes wakaka— duhh sakit Wendy! Gila lo cewek apa bukan sih? Tenaga macem hulk gitu," Jawaban dari Taehyung makin membuat Wendy mencubiti tubuh kurusnya. Hoseok hanya menatap kekasihnya yang masih dicubiti Wendy, gak ada niat buat nolongin biarin aja badannya merah-merah dicubit.

"Sudah ah jangan ledekin Wendy lagi, kasian tuh wajahnya udah merah banget," Lerai Yixing sambil narik Wendy duduk disampingnya. Wendy duduk dengan wajah manyunnya yang ngebuat Yixing gak tahan buat nyubit pipi sepupu tersayangnya ini, gemes banget.

"Nah Wen, kenapa sih kamu kemarin gak nerima Yuta? Padahal kakak liat kayaknya dia anak baik gak mesum kayak mereka yang ada disini," Ujar Yixing yang dihadiahi tatapan tidak terima dikatain mesum. Wendy menghela nafasnya lalu menyeruput milkshakenya yang masih banyak.

"Aku-nya gak ada feel kak sama dia, lagian kalau pun aku terima tapi kalau aku gak suka malah makin akan ribet kan?" Jawab Wendy yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yixing dan yang lain. Seringai jahil terukir di wajah Hoseok lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Wendy.

"Lo belom bisa move on dari gue yahh Wen?" Goda Hoseok yang membuat Wendy berjengit sedangkan Taehyung menarik satu alisnya keatas, gak ngerti arah pembicaraan.

"Ihh pedean banget sih?" Sahut Wendy. Iya, jadi dulu Wendy pernah naksir Hoseok, bela-belain masuk ekskul Dance gara-gara pengen bisa deket sama dia tapi sayang Hoseok ternyata sama kayak sepupunya Yixing lebih suka cowok cakep ketimbang cewek cantik macam dia tapi ada anugrahnya juga sih jadi bisa sahabatan sama cowok popular kayak mereka walaupun kalau mau jujur Wendy masih ada rasa ke Hoseok.

"Emang Wendy pernah suka sama kamu beb?" Tanya Taehyung yang dijawab anggukan kepala Hoseok dan rona merah dipipi Wendy.

"Iya tapi itu dulu beb, sekarang kan aku sayangnya sama kamu~" Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Hoseok yang menurutnya manis.

"Oh iya Wen, lo kenal sama Ray kan? Itu loh anak ekskul sepak bola?" Ujar Sehun , Wendy terdiam mencoba mengingat Ray yang dimaksud Sehun. Tak berapa lama ia pun mengangguk.

"Kenal sih nggak Hun, tapi sering liat aja. Emang kenapa?"

"Ada salam tuh dari dia, kebetulan satu kelas dan dia tau kalo lo ama gue temenan makanya dia nitip salam buat elo," Jelas Sehun, Wendy mengangguk paham.

"Ciee Wendy cieee…" Goda Kris yang membuat Wendy manyun.

"Apaan sih Kak Kris, nyebelin banget," Sunggut Wendy yang mengundang tawa mereka. Yixing melirik jam tangannya lalu menepuk lengan Kris pelan.

"Pulang yuk yang, sudah sore nih," Yixing menunjukan jam tangannya kearah Kris yang membuat Kris mengangguk, Ia lalu menyenggol Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

"Cabut yuk, mau bareng gak?" Tanya Kris yang dijawab gelengan kepala mereka semua kecuali Yixing.

"Kita mau ke mall bentar, nyari sepatu baru buat Kai sama Hoseok. Kalau Wendy gak tau tuh mau ikut apa nggak," Sehun menunjuk Wendy dengan dagunya.

"Aku mau langsung ke cafe sama Irene kak," Sahut Wendy cepat. Mereka pun langsung menyandang ransel , dan keluar dari ruang dance tak lupa Yixing mengunci ruangan itu. Setelah say goodbye Kris dan Yixing berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang untungnya searah.

Sepanjang jalan Kris dan Yixing saling berbagi cerita, entah dari kegiatan mereka kemarin, gossip dikelas mereka, sampai artis yang jadi hot topic di infotaiment hingga Wendy yang masih betah sendiri.

"Yang, coba kamu jodohin Wendy ke Ray. Aku perhatiin si Ray sering banget curi pandang ke Wendy, macam kamu dulu yang sering mandangin wajah tampan ku hehehe," Kalimat Kris yang dijawab cibiran dari Yixing.

"Pede banget sih Yang kalau kamu tampan? Muka datar kayak gitu tampan dari mananya?" Ledek Yixing yang di sambut jitakan sayang dari Kris.

"Ngatain pacar sendiri dosa tau!"

"Yaelah dosa dari mana? Jadi suami aja belom yang," Kris langsung tersenyum jahil lalu mencolek dagu Yixing pelan.

"Ciee yang pengen di persunting , ntar kalau sudah lulus langsung aku lamar yang," Goda Kris membuat rona merah terukir di kedua pipi berdimple Yixing.

"Apaan sih ih! Menurut aku sih Ray baik, attitude dia bagus kok tapi kan kembali ke Wendy lagi dia mau apa ngga. Kita kan gak bisa maksain dia yang," Ucap Yixing yang diamini Kris.

"Iya juga sih, atau nggak dia jodohin aja sama sepupu ku si Key dia kan lagi single juga tuh," Saran Kris yang membuat Yixing geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

"Sudah ah yang, lagian seneng banget jodoh-jodohin orang biar ntar Wendy milih sendiri kan dia yang tau mana yang baik buat dia," Kata Yixing, Kris hanya menggendikan kedua bahunya. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan pagar rumah Yixing.

"Masuk gih sana, jangan lupa makan terus istirahat, jaga kesehatanmu yang," Ujar Kris. Yixing mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi kanan Kris.

"Iya, kamu juga yang. Ntar kalau udah nyampe rumah kirim pesan ke aku, kamu juga makan terus istirahat," Balas Yixing, Kris tersenyum lalu mencium kening Yixing dengan sayang.

"Oke bos, aku pulang dulu ya, bye sayang…" Kris melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas Yixing, Ia lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya seraya mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

_**Drrrt…Drrtt…Drrrt**_

Yixing meraih ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku celananya, ia melihat satu pesan dari Kris dan langsung membukanya.

**From : Kris Wu**

**Love you sayang,muuaah…**

Yixing terkikik geli menerima pesan dari Kris, kekasihnya ini memang beda dari yang lain. Dengan cepat Yixing membalas pesan Kris lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**To : Kris Wu**

**Love you too tampan,muaah…**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

Hello there? Remember me? Thehehe, maaf banget baru bisa lanjut dan yah seadanya aja. Jujur sebenarnya **gue males + kena write block** juga makanya epep ini apa adanya aja. Gak ada feel, terus tiba-tiba aja ide buat bikin cerita hilang gitu aja belum lagi mood swing yang ngejengkelin plus silent reader yang bikin gerah. Tau nggak sih bikin ff itu susah, dari mulai cari ide,ngetiknya,cari jalan cerita yang gak bikin bosen ditambah ngedit takut ada typo juga dan gue ngerasa gak dihargain. Kenapa? Ya itu tadi, dari sekian ratus yang baca, yang komen hanya beberapa tapi **aku terima kasih banyak** sama yang sudah review,fav,follow+ngasih komentarnya. Setidaknya kalian menghargai karyaku dan ngebuat aku senyum baca komentar kalian. At least, doakan aja supaya gue masih bisa bikin ff maaf belum bisa Menuhin req dari kalian. Bye the way, Ray itu member c-clown.

With Love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
